


This Is My Note

by Bitrektual



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitrektual/pseuds/Bitrektual





	This Is My Note

"Good luck with that," Moriarty said, and then pulled a gun and placed it in his mouth. Taking a step back in shock, Sherlock suddenly felt extremely ill. With Moriarty dead, there was no way he could save all three of them in time. He was trapped with no other way out.

Closing his eyes, he searched his mind palace for a plan and came up with only one option. Opening his eyes again, he pulled out his mobile and dialed John’s number as he stepped up onto the ledge. He could feel his heart racing with anticipation, and it took all he had to keep from becoming blind with fear. His breathing was nervous and quick as he peered over the edge.

A cab arrived and Sherlock hit send, knowing it would be John. It didn’t take long for his friend to answer, and Sherlock felt a sense of relief at hearing John’s voice. Forcing himself to remain calm, he began to speak to John.

"John."  
"Hey, Sherlock. Are you okay?"  
"Turn around and walk back the way you came."  
"No, I’m coming in."  
"Just do as I ask, please!"  
"Where?"  
"Stop there."  
"Sherlock…"  
"Okay, look up. I’m on the rooftop."  
"Oh, God…"

Sherlock couldn’t help the break in his voice as he struggled to keep his wits. He could only hope that John would be able to stay strong, to feed Sherlock with his strength. Taking a shaky breath, Sherlock clenched and unclenched his fist, fiddling around.

"I, I…"

Sherlock stuttered slightly, feeling his nerves beginning to take their physical effect on his body. An irritating sensation, but Sherlock knew he could overcome it.

"I can’t come down, so we’ll-we’ll just have to do it like this."  
"What’s going on?"  
"An apology. It’s all true…"

Sherlock closed his eyes as he lied, an attempt to fool the snipers and save John’s life. It hurt to do so, but it had to be done. He went on, unfolding in detail how he “created Moriarty” and that John should tell everyone that Sherlock was a fake. It was the only way to protect them, and though he knew it was killing John, he continued. He was running out of time, though, and so he ended the call.

"Goodbye, John…"

With that said, Sherlock hung up the mobile and took a deep breath. It would be okay, he told himself. Dying wasn’t difficult. In fact, it was quite easy. All he had to do was… step off. Gravity would do the rest whether he liked it after that or not.

Carelessly, he tossed aside his phone and inched forward along the ledge. He had to keep them safe at any cost. John, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson. They were too important to lose. Closing his eyes, Sherlock tightened his fist and stepped off the ledge.

And suddenly he was falling.

Down… Down… Down…

Just before he hit the ground, he quickly released his fist and opened the fob watch that was nestled in his palm. His body collided with the pavement and he felt himself black out as he drowned in oblivion.

The people gathered around as the golden essence drifted from the watch and entered his near lifeless body. John approached and took his pulse, but there was none to be found as the human body died and he was lifted onto the stretcher and taken into the hospital.

As soon as he was wheeled into the ER, Molly and Irene stepped out with stethoscopes. Molly quickly lifted the plugs to her ears and rested the piece over his heart while Irene did the same and both listened in suspense.

"Oh, come on Sherlock!" Molly said, while Irene simply waited in silence. "How long did he say it might take? What if it doesn’t work?" Molly fretted on, and Irene shushed her gently.

"Come on, don’t work yourself into a tizzy," Irene reassured her, indicating that Molly should continue to listen. "He’s a clever boy, and I trust him."

As if on cue, Sherlock suddenly took a weak breath in, both women smiled as they each found their respective heartbeat. Molly set to work to check over his injuries while Irene moved out of the way. Sherlock slowly opened his eyes and glanced around at his companions, waking up with his mind cleared and his Time Lord essence returned.

"Don’t you ever do that again," Irene warned darkly, and Sherlock chuckled weakly despite the pain. Neither of his companions had been keen on the idea when Sherlock had approached them with it, but he had reassured them that it would work. He had a long recovery process ahead of him, but he would survive without regenerating.

"Time Lords may be good at cheating death," Molly said, as if reading Sherlock thoughts. "But they’re not that good, or they’d still be around. So don’t push your luck,” she finished, gently blinding Sherlock wounds.


End file.
